


Juxtaposition

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin ruts into his halfling lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Thorin getting off on how small Bilbo is in comparison to him” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21163519#t21163519).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When the others are sent away and just Bilbo’s left, the belt comes off, and Bilbo climbs up into Thorin’s lap on the throne with the expensive robes hanging open, swallowing him up in all the fabric. Thorin pulls him closer, two fists in his plump hips. He squirms and fidgets on Thorin’s thighs, his own spread open around Thorin’s waist. He feels _tiny_ , even more so in Thorin’s robe with nothing else. He has to roll the sleeves up his elbows to get his hands out. The rest falls loosely down his sides, showing off all ripe, rosy skin for the taking, with patches of honey-brown hair and an adoring smile on Bilbo’s lips. 

He’s the one to pull open Thorin’s trousers. There’s no armour there today, because Thorin knew this was coming, though the rest of him is as kingly as ever. His robe is big enough on Bilbo to have hidden the contrast of Bilbo’s nakedness on the way here, when Dwalin and Dáin still lingered about. Now it’s just the two of them and the burning torches. Bilbo deftly unfastens Thorin’s ties to extract the length of his cock, so mammoth in Bilbo’s stubby fingers that Bilbo can’t reach fully around it. 

Bilbo makes a little whining noise at the sight, always does, perpetually cute and overwhelmed. Thorin’s reduced to heavy breaths already. His thick cock juts up between Bilbo’s round thighs, the veiled tip poking out to rest against Bilbo’s dick, and Bilbo ruts happily into it with a mewl of utter pleasure. His own length is barely half the size, pink and curved and smooth, whereas Thorin’s veined and muscular, somewhere between brown and purple. Bilbo squeezes his legs tight around it, clings to Thorin’s broad shoulders, and whines, “I wish I could fit it _inside me_.”

Thorin does too. But he’d split his dear hobbit open, and he can settle for this, wrapping his arms around Bilbo’s plush body and burying his face in Bilbo’s hair. When he thrusts up, Bilbo cries out, clutching all the harder to the rich fabric between Thorin’s armour. He squeezes his thighs as tight as he can, and that pressure’s divine, Bilbo’s flesh so soft and warm, that Thorin can’t be too sad over their different sizes. In fact, he revels in it, and he fucks Bilbo’s lap just as hard as he would Bilbo’s ass. 

Bilbo’s light compared to a dwarf and easy to toss up and down. He rides Thorin’s lap better than he ever did his pony. He bounces up and down with all his body jiggling and his cock rubbing dry against Thorin’s, though Thorin’s already leaking more than most dwarves, because he has such a _treat_. It drizzles down Bilbo’s skin and slicks the way. Thorin takes him all the harder, holds him down but slams him up, and Bilbo rocks against Thorin with a flurry of gasps and moans and loud, lewd whines. 

He feels Bilbo while he can, while the wherewithal’s with him. He moves his hands to wander, run up Bilbo’s sides beneath the robes, cup and squeeze his flat breasts and trace the jut of his hips, up again to hold his face. He even _feels_ small. His little, pointed ears are tiny and he has such a quaint button nose and opened lips that Thorin needs to _own_ —he lunges down to bring their mouths together. Bilbo mewls desperately while Thorin’s bigger tongue slips inside and maps him out. Thorin _devours_ him whole.

When Bilbo’s hands loose their grip on Thorin’s body, jostled too much from the force of Thorin’s thrusts, Thorin takes Bilbo’s thin wrists and moves them down. He puts Bilbo’s hands right over the tip of his cock, and Bilbo takes the hint to hold on. He grips the head and pushes his fingers against the hole, pealing back the foreskin and toying with the slit. If Thorin had the dexterity, he’d return the favour, but he can encompass Bilbo’s whole cock in his hand and just pumps it along. 

He lasts as long as he can, marveling over this beautiful creature, his little Bilbo that he carried all the way from the Shire. Bilbo showers him with love in return, writhes against him in complete abandon and moans, red and hoarse. Finally, it’s too much for Thorin to take, and he comes with a feral roar too great for Bilbo’s mouth to hold. It echoes through the halls of Erebor, while his seed splatters all over his own chest and Bilbo’s body. Bilbo follows before he’s finished, but Bilbo’s spray is more tempered and only sullies their laps, while Thorin paints Bilbo’s chin and chest and the ends of his own robes. 

Afterwards, Bilbo slumps, panting. He’s satiated but no heavier, and Thorin’s dizzy with his release. He settles back as Bilbo nuzzles into him, draping over him, still naked from the front and encompassing his cock. The robe protects their messiness, though no one would disturb the throne at this hour, and Thorin finds no shame in the love of his burglar. 

Just for the thrill of the sight, Thorin lazily plucks off his own crown, lifting it down onto Bilbo’s soft curls. It flattens them down instantly, dropping to slope over Bilbo’s eyes, caught on the bridge of his nose. Bilbo chuckles beneath it, and Thorin grins wide. 

He takes it back, just because Bilbo’s in no state to bear the weight of it. When they’ve both caught their breath, Thorin bundles Bilbo up in the robes and scoops him up to carry him off, where their bed will be more forgiving and he can envelope Bilbo’s naked body in his own.


End file.
